¿El Peor Error de mi Vida?
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Me había enamorado de una hermosa rubia,de figura de infarto,ojos dorados y unos labios rojos deliciosa-mente comestibles.En definitiva no me mudare de Forks aun así sea según ante otros ojos el peor de error de mi vida.


Hello chicas ;P

Vengo con este nuevo one-shoot digamos que es un kindergarden femslash si no leen de estos no sigan leyendo.

Aviso: Las que leen -Atrayendo al Pasado- créanme que ya tengo el segundo capitulo de ahora adelante serán mas largos solo espero por mi Beta así que les pido que esperen.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Meyer.

* * *

_**¿El Peor Error de mi Vida?**_

Allí estaba ella en las filas del centro y yo en una de las mas apartadas esquinas del salón. Desde que llego había existido este lugar para ella en mi corazón. Podría ser orgullosa y un poco arrogante pero conmigo no lo fue. No es que ella me hable continuamente de echo solo lo hizo ese día. Pero no me trato con una expresión de superioridad o asco y menos con una de compasión mas bien con calidez. Se estarán preguntando porque. Ni yo misma lo se. Solo se que desde ese día me sentí agradecida,luego inconscientemente atraída y luego abatida. Me había enamorado de una hermosa rubia, de figura de infarto,ojos dorados y unos labios rojos deliciosa-mente comestibles.

Basta Angela no vuelvas a caer en la misma situación-suspiro-es que es imposible no hacerlo. Pero esta atracción era superior a mi. Es como si todo me atrajera a ella:sus miradas,sus gestos,su voz y inclusive su andar. Parezco un zombi que vive por ella de las ojeras que tengo. Si las cosas siguen así tendré que mudarme de Forks para no cometer el peor de mi vida.

Dejo mis pensamientos a un lado y me fijo en la pizarra escribo dos o tres oraciones cuando me doy cuenta que el novio de Bella me mira. Si fuera Jessica ya estaría gritando de emoción como boba por que sus pensamientos serian. /Edward Cullen me mira/ y de seguro empezaría a cavilar en su mente como no se había dado cuenta que el muere por ella. Hasta puedo imaginarla. Si fuera necesario ella utilizaría pantalones de Bob Esponja solo con tal de que el se fijara en ella. En eso noto que el sonríe. Pero su mirada me da un poco de escalofríos es como si pudiera leer mi mente. Entonces el frunce el ceño y se voltea.

Pasan unos minutos y al fin suena la campana la tortura se acabo. De todos modos después de aquella mirada de Edward estuve 5 minutos escribiendo y el resto mirando a Rose. Recojo mis libros lentamente mientras suspiro de resignación por mi mala suerte de enamorarme de quien no debo. Cuando alzo la vista me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie en el salón ni siquiera el profesor solo......ella-esta-ahí. En la....puerta. Mi corazón se acelera me quiero morir. Bueno tranquila Angela solo pasa por su lado y sal del aula.

Mis pies lentamente caminan hacia la salida,cuando ya estoy al frente de ella,esta no se inmute. Pues claro como se va a inmutar si es Rosalie Hale. Para colmo se queda parada en medio de la puerta.

-Permiso....Rosalie.-le digo titubeante. Demonios....quisiera que no sonar así de patética.

Ella no hace ningún gesto,tampoco se mueve. Me quedo esperando pero ni un movimiento al menos que allá visto. Si no se mueve tendré que mover su brazo para pasar.

-Rosal....-empiezo a decirle cuando ella me interrumpe.

-Angela....-me dice en una voz bastante sensual y a la vez cariñosa.-Tienes que dejar de mirarme asi en clase.-me dice ella simplemente.

Yo solo me quiero morir tan obvia soy o es que me habla de otra cosa.

-Solo porque me caes bien y porque te pareces a una amiga que tuve.-me dice ella con una voz dulce y una expresión arrogante pero que la hace ver mas sexy.-Te daré algo a cambio.-cambia su expresión a una sonrisa traviesa y burlona.

- ¿Que?-es lo único que sale de mis labios.

Entonces se acerca a mi me toma de la barbilla y me mira a los ojos. Yo solo puedo quedarme donde estoy ya que mi cuerpo no responde.  
Aun mirándome a los ojos me besa. ¿Que? ¿QUE? Me bEsa. Creo que estoy delirando. Pero no..me esta besando y no deja de mirarme.  
Yo solo puedo cerrar los ojos,suspirar y devolverle el besos mas dulce y sensual que me hayan dado en mi vida.

Siento cuando se separa de mi y yo no quiero abrir los ojos y mirarla no podría. Cuando finalmente los abro me la encuentro con una sonrisa de lado y con la mirada hacia mi pero en blanco.

-Fue interesante....-dice ella simplemente.-Adiós Angela.-con esto se va moviendo con sus caderas sugestiva-mente.

Yo solo puedo decir en un susurro.-Adiós...Rose.

En definitiva no me mudare de Forks aun así sea según ante otros ojos el peor de error de mi vida.

_**[FiN]**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Se acepta de todo.**_

_**Halagos,tomatazos,flores hasta Bella Swan. Y eso es demasiado no soy exactamente de su fan club.**_

_**Besos,Lena.**_


End file.
